


Sanvers Day Off

by crippling_depression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-off, proposal, stoner writes stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: Maggie was being a little extra nice today, she wasn't giving Alex any information on the day, and there was underlying anxiety to her usual cool demeanor. What the hell is going on? Oh my god. Is Maggie sick? Is she dying?ORThe one where Maggie plans a perfect day for Alex and ends the day on a very high note





	

It was about 10 am and Maggie slowly, quietly turned the key to their apartment. She snuck back in quiet as a mouse, making as little noise as possible. If Alex woke up and asked her where she went earlier in the morning, she didn't know what she would say. 

Maggie could lie her way out of any situation... well, any situation NOT involving Alex Danvers. They both had the day off of work and Maggie had the entire day planned out. 

She made her way down the hallway to the bedroom, leaving her jacket and shoes at the door, but before entering, she stopped and leaned against the door frame. The shorter woman couldn't help but stare lovingly at a snoozing Alex. She sighed, awestruck before crawling into bed to spoon her girlfriend. She noted how warm and soft Alex was. She wished they could stay like this forever, with their hearts beating in sync. But as soon as Maggie started drifting, Alex started to wake. 

"Ugh, what time is it?" A groggy Alex asked before shuffling to face her girlfriend.

"Only about 10," The detective responded.

"Didn't you have some stu—" Alex stopped herself and looked Maggie up and down, taking in her attire, "you're dressed. Why are you dressed?"

"Oh you know, I just wanted to get started on the day."

"Where did you go?"

"No where. Been here all morning."

"You're a terrible liar."

"And you slept in until 10. Now get up. I've got a whole day planned for us." She deflected the topic the best she could and rolled out of bed after giving Alex a peck on the cheek.

——

First surprise on the list was a trip to the National City Museum of Science. A new exhibit opened up and the DEO agent hasn't been able to shut up about it for almost a month. Not that Maggie minded. She had no idea what half of the science mumbo jumbo that left Alex's mouth meant, but the passion she exudes when talking about it makes it all so captivating.

When they got there, Alex's eye lit up with a soft gasp. Her excitement quickly changed to adoration, "I didn't think you listened when I told you about the particle accelerator exhibit!" 

"Now how could I ignore a word you say when I love you so damn much." Maggie said, with a slight playful tone. Even after almost two years, the L word still melted Alex's heart.

They went in and spent almost two hours just looking at everything science. The detective couldn't care less about the exhibits but seeing her girlfriend look at everything like a kid in a candy shop made her not want to leave. 

By the time they were done, it was nearly 2. They were both starving so that brought them to the second thing on the list.

——

They arrived at the restaurant and Alex immediately recognized that it's where they had their first date. "Oh my god we haven't been back here since..."

"Our first date." Maggie completed her sentence, with her beautiful dimpled smile. "Yeah I though it'd be a fun trip down memory lane."

It was only then that Alex started getting suspicious. Something was up but she couldn't figure out what. After thinking for a little bit, staring blankly at a menu, she realized that Maggie was being a little extra nice today, she wasn't giving her any information on the day, and there was underlying anxiety to her usual cool demeanor. What the hell is going on? Oh my god. Is Maggie sick? Is she dying?

The waitress came to take their orders and shook Alex out of her ridiculous thoughts. Lunch proceeded as usual and Alex was scared for the grim confession she was sure would come to her later that night.

——

The third item on the list was a walk in the park. Literally. They were recreating Alex's favorite date. But it wasn't really her favorite because of what they did during, but more like what happened after was her favorite. She remembered that after this date, they had sex for the first time and although the taller woman didn't know it, that was the night that Maggie realized that she wants to spend the rest of her life with this girl. They chatted and joked for so long, they felt like the only people in the world.

After a few more activities, 8 o'clock came around fast. When they pulled up to the restaurant for dinner, Alex couldn't believe her eyes. It was the fanciest restaurant in all of National City, meaning reservations are placed months in advanced, and the food is absurdly delicious and expensive. They had gone back to the apartment before dinner to change and now it makes sense. They entered and Alex felt completely out of place. 

"Reservation for Sawyer."

"Of course, right this way."

They were escorted up a flight of stairs leading away from the main dining room. They arrived at a private table with a beautiful view of the city. They thanked the nice man as he left them.

"This is..." Alex couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. 

"Too much?" Maggie asked, nervous and unsure.

"No! It's incredible." She reached out and grabbed her partners hand. The reassurance from her girlfriend meant so much to the shorter woman. "But why, babe? It's not even our anniversary."

Maggie's pulse skyrocketed, her heart beating faster than humanly possible. The sudden nervousness clear on her face. "Well I wanted this day to be amazing from the time you woke up this morning from the time you go to bed tonight. Alex you were the best thing I never expected. You taught me about science, aliens, tactical equipment, but most importantly you taught me that I'm worth the love that you give me unconditionally, and you showed me what pure happiness felt like. I tried to imagine my life without you but it was too painful, too empty. I simply can't imagine being by anyone else's side for the rest of my life," she got up from her chair and down on one knee, "so Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?"

After getting through the shock and the tears Alex stood up and composed herself enough to say a few word "Yes! Oh my god yes! A million times yes!" She grabbed her girlfriends face and kissed her with so much passion. When they parted lips they rested their foreheads together.

Maggie grabbed her hand and slid the ring on. "Oh my god it fits perfectly!" Alex said with lots of eye wiping and a few sniffles.

"I got your ring size from Kara. They only finished sizing it this morning." The detective couldn't stop smiling, "also you have to call her right now. She's going to be pissed if you wait another second." 

"Well then she'll have to be pissed." She said before kissing Maggie, slowly and tenderly. They gazed into each others eyes when they parted lips once more. "I love you." She said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." Maggie returned with the same tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this when I was high? Hell yeah. Do I have any regrets? Hell yeah. But I hope y'all enjoyed this train wreck of a fic. Let me know your thoughts if you want, if not tho that's dope too.


End file.
